Heart to Win
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Abigail is taken to the Institute, and no one knows why but Hodge. Jace is Jace so there's nothing else to say about his part of the story:) Sucky summery I know, but please give it a try. Please?


**Abigail's Pov:**

Abigail ran as fast as she could. Not sure where she was running or why. She felt as if she were being followed. She could hear not only the sound of her feet hitting pavement, but someone else's too. Her breath was coming out rapidly. She was afraid she might faint. Her asthma was getting to her. Soon even the adrenalin wouldn't keep her going. Soon she would be caught, and there was nothing she could do. Her imagination was going crazy. She didn't even know who was chasing her, but she was afraid she would find out soon enough.

Her heart was beating faster and faster with every step she took. Her panting was getting louder and louder. It was getting harder and harder to breath. She was slowing down she realized afraid. Her pursuer was catching up. He was right on her tail now. He could almost reach out to her. She didn't know what else to do now, but scream. So she did. Using the last of her breath she scream for help. Her pursuer was on her then, but she didn't care no more. She was going to die anyway, because she couldn't breathe. She was gasping for breath as it was.

"Oh shit!" Her pursuer said shocked. His voice was like an angels. She could see him now with the light coming from the street light pole. He was beautiful, with light golden hair, golden eyes and a face to perfect to describe. Why this guy couldn't be her pursuer he looked to kind, to gentle, to sweet. He was around her age she noticed. Then she noticed another thing everything around her was starting to blur.

No! She thought in fear as her eyes began to close against her will. She tried to keep them open she tried to move her hands, legs, anything, but she couldn't move. Her body was going into shock she realized. She needed her medicine she knew that. Abigail wanted to tell this beautiful stranger who she feared, but she couldn't speak. She tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of her lips was, "Please", barely even above a whisper before the darkness consumed her.

**Jace's Pov:**

He didn't know what to do. He was supposed to take her to the Institute, but how could he when she was like this. Alec would call him careless in his work, but he also knew that was where she was going to be able to get help. If he had realized she was sick he would of just grabbed her a long time ago. With a grunt he lifted her off the ground and began to jog his way to the Institute. If I knew this was going to happen I would of brong a wagon, He thought angrily.

He was glad he had put on the invisibility ruin before he had left that way no one could see him or her as he carried her. He had put on the invisibility ruin on her as well after he realized the only thing people could see was a floating teenage girl, who was also unconscious. Finally, he thought as he lightly put her on the ground and did the ruin on the door so that it would open. As he gently picked her back up the door opened and he walked in with her. "Move Church," He said angrily as he kicked the cat with the tip of his boot. Church hissed at him and clawed his leg. "Ow, damn cat." "Don't be mean Jace," Isabelle said as she turned the corner and saw the sight before her. "It's the damn cats fault. He's the one that got in my way," Jace grunted annoyed. "Well he's just hungry is all," Isabelle said as she put down a slice of ham. Church picked it up in his mouth and ran out. "Who's this?" She asked and pointed to the girl Jace had in his arms.

"Oh her, she fainted at the sight of my hotness so I decided to be kind and bring her to bed with me." Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Ok, ok Hodge told me to bring her to the Institute." "I don't believe you. Why would Hodge want her," Isabelle asked suspiciously. Did she think I brong her for me, he thought in disbelief. "I don't know. Maybe he wanted a sex slave," Jace said indifferently and shrugged. "Jace sometimes you can be so cruel. I'm serious. Why have you brong her?"

He sighed frustrated," I honestly don't know. Now if you would like to know you may join me in taking her to Hodge. If not then move out of my way, because I hadn't been joking when I said she fainted. I think something's wrong with her," Jace said as he began to walk around Isabelle. "Ok I'm coming," She said right beside him. Like I care, he thought as he kept going. Her breathing, he noticed had gone somewhat back to a normal breathing rate.

"Hodge!" Jace yelled as he reached the library. "Hodge!" "Stop yelling Jace. You'll wake the dead," Hodge grunted as he stood up from the chair he had fallen asleep in waiting for Jace. "Good. I think they've slept long enough." Hodge just shook his head as he finally gave the girl in Jace's arms his attention. "What have you done Jace?" Hodge asked angrily. "Me? She fainted while I was chasing her. I think she's sick. Why does everyone think I did it?" Jace glared at everyone, but kept his hold on the girl, even though he kind of wanted to drop her and leave her to them.

"Lay her on the couch," Hodge sighed as he pointed to the soft couch. Jace walked over to it and laid her down. For some reason he felt that if he did he would lose her. Lose her? She's not even mine, he thought to himself annoyed and confused. He quickly put her down and backed away. "Thank you Jace. Now if you would please move out of my way," Hodge said as he quickly went around Jace. Jace backed up almost at the door. "She's not that bad looking," Isabelle said as she had been studying the girl this whole time. "What's her name?" "Abigail," Hodge answered as he checked the girls pulse.

"Why? Do you like her Isabelle?" Jace asked. Isabelle already understanding what he meant, turned around and glared at him. "Not in that way Jace no, I'm straight." Jace laughed," I find that hard to believe." A large chapter book went flying past his face. "What the hell Isabelle?" Jace yelled angrily. "Will you to please be quiet, or better yet leave. Go get something to eat or something," Hodge said without looking up at either of them. "Bitch," Jace said under his breath as Isabelle walked by. "Dick," She whispered right back.

"Prostitute." "Gaylord." They walked off throwing insults to one another. Before they were completely out the door Jace looked back one last time. He saw Abigail asleep facing the direction of the door. He watched until they were in the hallway and then Hodge blocked his view. "I'm going to cook,' Isabelle said heading to the kitchen. "And I'm going to starve," Jace said as he headed to his room. "I heard that!" "You were meant to!"

**Abigail's Pov:**

She couldn't hear a thing around her. It was as if the world were dead. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a ceiling unfamiliar to her. There were paintings of baby angels on the ceiling. They were beautiful yet strange. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was in a library she realized. There were so many books. Some were even locked behind a case with bars surrounding them. Odd, she thought and slowly sat up. The world spun around in her line of vision. She blinked a couple of times to clear her cloudy head. "Where am I ?" She asked the angel drawings on the ceiling. "No where, yet somewhere," the angel's voice answered.

She stood up and spun toward the voice. In doing so her head began to spin. "Woah," Abigail dropped herself back onto the couch. "Are you alright?" She glared at the golden haired beauty. "Why am I here? Where have you brong me? Why have you brong me?" He smiled, and she saw his chipped tooth. Good, she thought, he was beginning to look to perfect to her. He probably only has that one flaw though, She thought a bit disapointedly. "One, I don't know why you're here. Two, I have brong you to the Institute. And three, you already asked that question.

She glared at him,"You're not funny smartass." He shrugged indifferently, "Actually I am very funny. It's not my fault you don't get humor." Abigail rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "What's your name?" "Ha, like I'd tell you." "Not even a clue?" He asked and came around the couch, sitting himself beside her. She scooted away, "No. Why would I play games with you, Fucker." He laughed then, making her heart jump in her chest. She looked at him in shock, how could someones laugh be so appealing? "I didn't think a girl that looked like you would let such a word escape her pretty lips." She blushed, and quickly tried to cover it with her anger. "What kind of girl do I look like, Mr. I know everything about girls."

He chuckled, "You look like a girl who is always quiet. You're always studying in your little room by yourself. You only have one friend. You prefer books over people. You day-dream often. You've never kissed a boy, you've never had a boyfriend. You're invisible to everyone, even your parents. Am I right? Are you all those things? I beat you fifty bucks you are, and that you're a virgin."

Her eyes widened in shock, she was all those things. She glared at him, how dare he embarrass her so. "You could be right. But why would I tell a dick like you anything about myself?" He laughed, "More sinful words come from your lips. You are a very bad angel." She rolled her eyes, "Just point me in the direction of, Far away from you."


End file.
